My Missing Puzzle Piece
by Mrs.Abby.Jenner
Summary: "It had been a full month. 4 weeks. 28 days of agony since the incident." Spoilers for 4x04! Rated T for suggested themes.


It had now been a full month. 4 weeks. 28 days of agony as he thought about him making out with a mysterious guy that he had no idea was.

It had now officially been a month since Blaine came to New York for a surprise visit, sang a tearful version of Teenage Dream, and then ripped Kurt's heart out, all in a span of a couple hours. And the next day, Blaine bid him goodbye, telling him how sorry he was, and then walked out of the apartment. Once the door shut, Kurt launched himself into Rachel's arms and just sobbed.

Kurt hadn't completely forgiven him, but he still wished to talk. But he was too afraid that maybe Blaine just forgot about him and ran off with the mystery guy. Was Kurt smart about not talking to him for a month? Was he pretty much running Blaine into another man's arms?

Oh God, what had he done?

/

Kurt was lying on his bed, a pair of sweat pants (Blaine's) and a Dalton t-shirt (also Blaine's) he had done this since Blaine had left New York. He never admitted to it when Rachel asked him, but he did do it. Every night he would lay in bed, sobbing quietly, as to not to wake Rachel, and then fall asleep with sore eyes and tear tracks on his cheeks.

He hadn't been getting much sleep. He just continued to have nightmares about trying to reconnect with Blaine, but finding out that Blaine no longer loved him. And he would wake up crying, staying in the same position until the son rose.

So, with Rachel at Brody's (Yeah, that happened.) for the night, Kurt laid around trying not to cry. But he could never find a good enough reason to actually stop the tears.

And when he heard a knock on the door to their apartment, he finally found that reason.

He rushed out of his bed, fixed his hair, wiped at his eyes, and raced to the door. He pulled it open and he had to bit his lip so he wouldn't let out a sob.

"Hi" Blaine whispered, keeping his eyes locked on Kurt's. Kurt felt his lip begin to tremble and he couldn't stop the tears that were now starting to leak from his beautiful blue eyes again.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt wasn't angry, he was just shocked. Maybe Blaine came here to tell him that they were officially over.

"I got a flight once I talked to Finn"

"Talked to Finn about what?"

"Rachel told him that you were a mess. I knew it was my fault" Blaine said, guilt filling his eyes.

Kurt stepped to the side and gestured, telling Blaine to come in. "I wasn't aware that they were still talking"

"Finn said that they decided to remain friends, you know, because you and Rachel are best friends and he's your step-brother and they'd most likely be seeing each other"

"Well…that's nice to know" Kurt nodded and looked down, tears falling to the floor as he did so.

It was silent for a long time. "K-Kurt, I know you probably moved on, but I needed closure." Blaine took a step towards him, causing Kurt to look up, staring into Blaine's teary hazel eyes. "You never actually broke up with me, and I've gone crazy trying to figure it out. I wanted to give you some time to figure it out-"

"I have figured it out" Kurt cut him off. Blaine stared at him, and then his eyes filled with worry and sorrow.

"You're going to break up with me, aren't you?" Kurt was silent. "Before you do, can I say something?" Kurt nodded, even though Blaine wasn't really correct about his assumption. "I love you more than anything. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I knew that even when I was being oblivious back at Dalton and wouldn't give you the time of day. You still move me Kurt, and I knew the moment you sang Blackbird that I was in love with you, and I felt stupid because you had feelings for me, but I didn't seem to acknowledge it." Kurt sniffled. "You were my best friend, and you still are. Anytime something happened at school or in Glee Club, I wanted nothing more than to call you and tell you all about it. Like we used to do."

"Blaine-"

"Please let me finish, Kurt, _please_" Kurt sighed and nodded. "You're so important. So, I'm begging you, if you do break up, can be please try and be best friends again. I can't live without you." Kurt's tears were no longer out of sadness, they were tears of joy. "I know I screwed up, God, I relive it all the time, and I hate myself. I hate myself more than anything for letting you get hurt like that. I made myself lose the love of my life and I hate myself-" Blaine was cut off by Kurt walking up to him and wrapping a hand around the base of his neck. Blaine looked confused, but Kurt didn't acknowledge it, he simply pressed his lips firmly against Blaine's.

Blaine's hands quickly found his waist and Kurt's arms wound around Blaine's neck, pulling him as close as possible, having needed this for weeks now.

It seemed like years until they pulled away, but in reality, it was only a few minutes. "Kurt-"

"I never said I was going to break up with you. When Rachel said I was a mess, it was because I kept thinking that you went back to that guy that you hooked up with, that you forgot about little ol' me" Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's nose, making the older boy grin.

"I could never forget you. You're my penguin"

"Do you mean that because I'm as sexual as a baby penguin or because once a penguin finds his soul mate, they're together forever?" Kurt raised an eyebrow and Blaine chuckled.

"Both…but for the record, you've gotten a lot more sexual" Blaine winked and Kurt hit him and Blaine raised his hands in surrender, laughing softly.

"Hey, what's in the bag?" Kurt nodded to the plastic bag Blaine was carrying in his hand; shocked that he hadn't noticed it before this moment. Blaine simply grinned at him and tugged him into the kitchen and he sat the bag on the counter, pulling the item out of it.

"I made you cookies" Blaine smiled and handed Kurt a Tupperware container.

"Just like you promised" Kurt breathed "You promised to bake me cookies at least twice a year"

"And I wasn't going to break that promise, even if you broke up with me" Blaine smiled as Kurt pulled him into a hug. When he pulled away, Kurt pressed a kiss to his nose.

"I love you"

Blaine let out a sigh of happiness "It's been so long since I've heard you say that" Kurt smiled "And I love you too" Kurt grinned and then opened the plastic container, giving Blaine a confused look as he saw the shapes of the cookies.

"Puzzle pieces?"

Blaine grinned and then sang out softly "I've finally found you, my missing puzzle piece" Kurt grinned and placed the container on the counter delicately right before he launched himself into Blaine's arms, whispering I love you over and over as he peppered Blaine's face with kisses.

"I love you too" Kurt pulled away and placed the lid back on the container. "You're not going to have one?" Kurt chuckled as he saw Blaine's 'kicked puppy' look appear on his face.

"No, I'll have one later" Kurt then started fumbling with Blaine's bowtie, that Kurt recognized as one of the bowties he had bought for him last Christmas. "But right now, I think we have to see how perfectly we _fit_ together" Kurt winked and Blaine's breath caught in his throat.

"Like a puzzle?"

"Like a puzzle" Kurt responded as he dragged Blaine into his bedroom.


End file.
